


Afternoon Destiel Fluff

by shiftycaptain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftycaptain/pseuds/shiftycaptain





	Afternoon Destiel Fluff

Dean goes to put the linens away in the closet and finds Cas. “Jesus, Cas! What are you doing in there?" “Sam said to come out of the closet already, but I had to go in first…" “What?"   
“He said it was important. I don’t get it either."   
“Come on Cas, he didn’t mean literally."  
Cas looked sheepish and came out of the closet.   
Dean avoided eye contact. “He means…whether this is actually true or not…he thinks you like men and need to admit it."  
“Men…" Said Cas thoughtfully, “That is not technically correct, since men is plural." Cas stepped closer to Dean. “I like one man."  
Dean was nervous as hell and he checked out Cas’ beautiful body and face. Cas held his hand out to Dean, and Dean hesitantly took it. Dean was suddenly aware of all the nerves in his hand and it felt amazing.   
Cas smiled. “It looks like my feelings are reciprocated."  
Dean looked at his glorious angel friend looking sexy against the serene backdrop of towels.  
“Do you want to kiss me?" Cas invited.  
Dean touched Cas’ face, the divine stubble tickling his hand. He brushed his thumb against Cas’ perfect soft lips. They were irresistible. Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, his hands never leaving his face. It was the sweetest kiss Dean had ever felt.


End file.
